Estava Escrito
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Lembro-me dele se ter sentado ao meu lado. Sorriu e inexplicavelmente eu senti-me bem. Como não acontecia há muito tempo. Parecia que finalmente tinha encontrado o meu conforto, o meu refugio. Estava escrito.


**Estava escrito**

**N/A: **Cá estou eu novamente...Uma nova song. Melhor que a outra, desta vez. De alguma forma eu acabo sempre por deixar as personagens ocultos. Desta vez foi mesmo inconsciente. Mas dá para perceber bem quem são, certo? (principalmente para quem já leu minha outra song ou a minha fic P)  
Enjoy. E claro, deixem comentários 

**E o mundo só quis virar  
a página que um dia se fez pesada**

Não sei quem se esqueceu de fechar a janela do quarto. Como é que alguém se esquece de fechar a janela de um quarto em pleno Inverno, na Inglaterra? Está a nevar lá fora e o quarto está gelado. Um pequeno monte de neve acumulou-se no chão junto da janela, e já nem consigo ver o parapeito escuro desta.

Vou para junto da minha cama e puxo o meu manto que coloco imediatamente em volta dos ombros. O frio diminui, mas continuo a tremer e a ponta do meu nariz e as minhas mãos continuam geladas. Percebo a inutilidade de tentar aquecer-me e tomo a atitude mais lógica: atravesso o quarto para fechar a janela. Depois de alguns puxões consigo fechá-la; parcialmente e após passar mais alguns minutos a tentar fazê-la; deslizar, desisto.

Agora percebo porque encontrei a janela aberta quando entrei.

Não me dou ao trabalho de descer para procurar alguém que a consiga concertar, se o quarto está vazio alguma das minhas colegas já o fez com certeza. Vou-me deixando cair até ficar de joelhos no chão.

Batendo com os punhos no chão molhado, praguejo e amaldiçôo o castelo de Hogwarts e todas as suas janelas. A janela não fecha, o quarto está frio e a minha vida está de pernas para o ar. Volto a levantar-me e após deitar um olhar para os campos brancos lá fora, caminho para a minha cama onde me deixo cair pesadamente.

Não fiz a cama de manhã e agora fico feliz por isso. Sem grande esforço arrasto-me para debaixo das cobertas e aperto as minhas mãos contra o meu peito novamente numa tentativa de as aquecer. Detecto um peso ao meu lado na cama e com um sorriso nos lábios chego-me para junto de crookshanks, que apesar de aborrecido por ter sido descoberto, olha para mim curiosamente. Nunca me viu assim antes.

**Aconteceu...  
e por me teres feito cego  
recordo o sabor da tua pele  
e o calor de uma tela  
que pintámos sem pensar.**

Enterro a minha cabeça na almofada e deixo a minha mente voar para longe dali. Talvez procure por um local onde as coisas façam sentido. Talvez esteja apenas em busca de um lugar onde se possa esconder de todas as memórias e pensamentos que teimam em aparecer sem serem convidados. Mesmo depois de eu os ter mandado embora repetidas vezes. E o pior de tudo é eu saber bem lá no fundo que os deixei entrar. Deixei-os entrar no momento em que resolvi sentar-me junto do lago numa noite fria há pouco mais de um mês.

Talvez fosse melhor se eu tivesse ido logo para o meu dormitório nessa noite. Nunca foi tão perigoso sair do castelo como neste ano. Hoje continuo sem saber o que se passou comigo. Não são todos os dias que eu opto pela neve lá fora ao invés do calor e do conforto da sala comunal da minha casa. Acho que estava perturbada.

É engraçado, lembro-me de tudo nessa noite menos da razão que me fez sair do castelo e sentar-me na neve lá fora, junto ao lago. Sei que estava angustiada por todas as coisas que têm acontecido com a minha família e os meus amigos nos últimos meses. E sei que mais do que nunca me sentia sozinha. Mas o que me fez ir sentar junto do lago?

**Foi como um sopro estranho...  
...e aconteceu...**

Lembro-me de ter ficado horas e horas encostada a uma das árvores dos jardins de Hogwarts, a tremer de frio, mas sem pensar sequer em sair dali e regressar ao meu quarto, onde sabia que cairia na minha cama e adormeceria imediatamente. Sei que me debrucei na margem do lago, como faço sempre que me sento ali. Consigo lembrar-me da lua refletida na água e da expressão no meu rosto. Cheguei mesmo a assustar-me com o que vi. Qualquer um me tomaria como um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts, imperturbável sobre o meu manto escuro e iluminada pela luz cristalina da lua.

Lembro-me de ter sentido a presença dele, de ter ficado imediatamente alerta quando ouvi os passos de alguém se aproximando. Talvez tenha sido a atitude dele que me acalmou. Nessa altura ainda não tinha visto o rosto da pessoa que se sentara ao meu lado, completamente coberta por um manto negro. Não sei o que teria feito se ele tivesse falado, se ele tivesse feito algo mais que se sentar ao meu lado sem sequer me olhar, se eu tivesse percebido que ele… era ele.

Provavelmente teria permanecido sentada. Novamente volto à razão desconhecida que me levou ali naquela noite. Lembro-me que não tinha qualquer intenção de sair dali. Não sabia quem era aquela pessoa, mas fosse quem fosse teria de conseguir partilhar aquele canto comigo. Merlin, acho que se soubesse naquela altura o quanto o partilharíamos ao longo da noite teria corrido para o castelo imediatamente, de faces coradas e expressão escandalizada no rosto. Ou talvez não. Não sei o que me levou ali naquela noite.

**Foi fogo  
que nos encontrou sozinhos  
queimou a noite em volta  
presos entre chama à solta  
presos feitos para soltar...**

Um miado de crookshanks afasta-me das minhas memórias e agora que voltei ao presente posso ouvir o som de alguém a subir as escadas rapidamente. Com um suspiro lembro-me de que não tranquei a porta do quarto e que daqui a uns segundos alguém vai entrar e encontrar-me neste estado: branca, fria e encolhida entre as cobertas da cama. Não me enganei. Shelley McCallen entra no quarto batendo com a porta e arrastando a pobre Tessa Reeves atrás de si. Praticamente correm para a janela e espantam-se ao encontrá-la; parcialmente fechada. Nenhuma delas olha para a minha cama, mas penso que sabem que estou aqui. Trocam algumas palavras entre si e tentam mais uma vez fechar a maldita janela, sem sucessos. O monte de neve aos seus pés é cada vez maior. Após mais alguns minutos a discutirem num tom demasiado alto, as meninas decidem sair para pedir ajuda a um dos professores ou a qualquer pessoa que saiba fechar uma janela com magia.

Após elas saírem percebo a ausência de crookshanks, e erguendo um pouco a cabeça da minha almofada, passo os olhos pelo quarto, procurando-o. Não o encontro e deduzo que tenha descido para a sala comunal, onde certamente receberá mais atenção do que aqui. Sei que se não me levantar da minha cama vou voltar a ver dentro de momentos as minhas colegas de quarto entrarem com o mesmo estardalhaço, provavelmente acompanhadas por alguém que poderá reparar em mim e que certamente me encherá de perguntas. Não quero isso! Já bastam as perguntas que faço a mim mesma.

Por breves segundos imagino-me novamente sentada junto do lago com aquela figura estranha ao meu lado e desejo estar lá. Desejo que as coisas voltem a ser como nessa noite, quando eu não pensei em mais nada senão no toque dele, na chama que nos mantia acesos. Desejo voltar a olhar o meu reflexo no lago e voltar a tê-lo; abraçado a mim, tal como me lembro. Não sei o que me levou ali naquela noite, mas recordo-me que me sentia infeliz por algo que nem eu sabia o que era. E recordo-me de ter começado a chorar silenciosamente quando aquela pessoa sem rosto se sentou ao meu lado.

Lembro-me de o ter olhado e de ter percebido que ele só dera pela minha presença depois disso. Ele voltou-se para mim e consegui finalmente ver-lhe o rosto. Após alguns minutos de espanto, sorri entre as minhas lágrimas, num contraste perfeito entre as várias emoções que preenchiam o meu coração, libertando parte da tempestade que se abateu sobre este e que hoje ainda não consegui expulsar completamente.

Ele sorriu de volta e inexplicavelmente eu senti-me bem. Como não acontecia há muito tempo. Se ainda tinha algum espaço livre no meu coração para emoções, enchi-o com a segurança e a certeza de que no meio de toda aquela desordem aquele rapaz, momentos antes um estranho, tinha-me encontrado. Fosse qual fosse a sua ou a minha história. Fosse qual fosse o nosso passado. Naquela noite, pelo menos, não tínhamos nada a perder.

**Ninguém perdeu,  
e enquanto o ar foi cego  
despidos de passados  
talvez de lados errados  
conseguiste me encontrar.**

Ainda me lembro como estranhei quando ele se levantou e caminhou para mais perto de mim. E lembro-me com uma estranheza ainda maior como engatinhei para me juntar a ele, com algum espanto pela minha própria atitude. Naquela noite eu era uma desconhecida para mim mesma, tal como ele era. Esqueci todos os meus princípios, conceitos e ideias e mergulhei naquele sonho que em qualquer outra noite teria parecido uma loucura. Mas não naquela noite, aquela noite foi diferente.

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, secando as minhas lágrimas com os polegares. Eu fui me aproximando dele lentamente, até encostar a testa ao seu ombro. Senti as mãos dele passearem pelo meu cabelo cautelosamente, como se temesse que um toque mais brusco o pudesse destruir. Depois afastamo-nos. Lembro-me de ter receado olhá-lo; nos olhos e encontrar a pessoa que eu já me habituara a ver em Hogwarts, perceber que tudo aquilo não passava de um jogo para ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela grande tristeza que eu acumulara por meses se alastrava sobre mim, eu sentia-me bem ali. Sentia-me bem junto dele. Parecia que finalmente tinha encontrado o meu conforto, o meu refugio. E não queria perdê-lo; novamente. A cima de tudo eu tinha medo da desilusão de perceber que esta história estava longe de ser um conto de fadas.

**E o suor  
que escorria no ar  
no calor dos teus lábios  
inocentes mas sábios...  
no segredo do luar.**

Ele notou. Quando estamos sozinhos nos braços de um estranho e nos sentimos seguros contra todas as possibilidades, pequenas coisas, que noutra altura não teriam muita importância, podem mudar tudo. Ele percebeu o que me estava a aterrorizar. Por mais que tentássemos esquecer, por mais que tentássemos fugir, nós continuávamos a ser nós mesmos. É impossível esquecer toda uma vida, todo um tapete de memórias. E por isso, mesmo não sabendo quem tínhamos sido, naquela noite continuávamos a ter os mesmos medos e inseguranças. E por isso ele levou uma mão até o meu queixo e forçou-me a olhá-lo.; No fundo dos olhos dele, sem qualquer hipótese de desviar o olhar para qualquer outro lado. Acho que foi sobre tudo essa atitude que me fez ficar. Não sei se aguentaria continuar ali olhando-o com o mesmo carinho, pensando nele como a pessoa com quem eu me cruzava nos corredores, a pessoa que de um jeito ou de outro eu aprendera a odiar em Hogwarts. Naquela troca de olhares eu não o encarei como o rapaz que eu conhecia desde que entrara naquela escola, mas sim como alguém que eu gostaria de vir a conhecer o melhor que pudesse. Eu não me conhecia, mas continuava a ser eu mesma, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, por mais que eu estivesse a ir contra a minha própria moral.

E então eu abracei-o novamente. Ele estava quente e encolhia-se no seu manto. Eu estava gelada e nem notava o frio. Nunca pensei que fosse possível eu tremer tanto de frio num momento e no seguinte emanar um calor tão intenso que poderia queimar qualquer um que se aproximasse. Mas aconteceu. Ele soltou o manto que caiu aos nossos pés e eu agarrei-me ao pescoço dele com toda a força que possuía. Não sei se foi isso que nos fez cair, mas o importante é que no segundo seguinte estávamos os dois deitados no chão. Eu sobre ele, tocando-o, beijando-o. Ele estava quente e tremia de frio e eu estava gelada e queimava por dentro.

**Foi dança  
foram corpos de aço  
entre trastes de guitarras  
que esqueceram amarras  
e se amaram sem mostrar.**

Recordo-me de cada detalhe do que se passou a seguir. Da paixão e do desejo que nos acompanharam em todos os instantes. Do frio e do fogo, eternos inimigos que agora se abraçavam e se amavam junto a nós, conosco. Não sei se conseguirei algum dia pôr em palavras algo tão fantástico, tão intenso. Não sei se algum dia conseguirei ganhar a coragem para contar esta história a alguém. Não sei se algum dia vou querer fazê-lo.;

Pergunto-me se em qualquer momento algum de nós tomou consciência do que estávamos a fazer. Sei que por alguns segundos deixei a minha mente voar para longe. Durante esse tempo libertei-me do braço com que ele me aconchegara toda a noite e afastei-me um pouco. Olhei novamente o meu reflexo no lago, iluminada pela lua que ainda brilhava sobre os nossos corpos. Questionei-me seriamente sobre a realidade daquela noite e tudo o que viria dali para a frente.

Lembro-me de ter olhado para o meu reflexo e de ter sorrido para mim. Eu estava tão diferente… Não demorou muito tempo até ele acordar e me puxar para junto de si novamente, cobrindo-me com o manto negro e não deixando lugar para qualquer duvida que eu ainda pudesse ter. A verdade é que em nenhuma altura pensei em mim como a jovem que tinha saído do castelo há umas horas atrás.

Horas depois, ele beijou-me novamente, enquanto as estrelas começavam a desaparecer no céu e tudo ia clareando à nossa volta. Com um suspiro larguei-o e procurei pela minha roupa, não despregando os meus olhos dos dele. A magia parecia ter-se perdido agora que podíamos ver claramente os nossos rostos à luz do dia. E sem trocarmos qualquer palavra, vestimo-nos e segui-mos em direção ao castelo, cada um pelo seu caminho. Acabávamos de voltar a agir como as pessoas que tínhamos sido toda a vida…

**Estava escrito  
E a noite veio acordar  
a guerra de sentidos travada num céu**

Ergo-me pesadamente, pressionando as minhas mãos contra a almofada que depois de ter sido jogada para todos os cantos da cama repousa sobre as minhas pernas. Este é apenas mais um dia, de tantos que já passei depois daquela noite. Percebo que alguma das minhas colegas colocou o espelho exatamente à frente da minha cama (talvez Shelly, que tem feito do objeto sua propriedade privada). Assim, para minha frustração dou comigo a olhar para o meu próprio reflexo. Observo atentamente a garota ruiva sentada na cama, impenetrável, pálida… Posso analisar a minha figura pormenorizadamente. O meu cabelo está desarrumado, as minhas vestes amarrotadas, as minhas meias são de cores diferentes. Nada mudou. Sou novamente a garota ruiva que acordou um dia junto ao lago e percebeu que tinha sonhado.

Levanto-me finalmente, apoiando-me nas bordas da cama para me conseguir suster em pé. Olho para os meus pés e sorrio ao imaginar o que terão pensado de mim quando me viram aparecer nos corredores com uma meia cor-de-rosa choque e uma azul escura. Ou talvez ninguém me tenha visto, como já se tornou hábito. Aproximo-me do espelho, olhando o reflexo dos meus olhos. Estudando-os. Lendo-os.

Por segundos pareceu-me distinguir um leve tom cinzento entre o castanho refletido dos meus olhos. Encosto a minha mão ao espelho e suspiro novamente. Como eu gostava que as coisas não tivessem acontecido desta forma… Quando passamos por um momento especial, que nos faz feliz, temos tendência a encará-lo; como eterno. Comigo não foi diferente. Acho que por momentos, enquanto dormia nos braços dele, cheguei mesmo a fantasiar o nosso futuro juntos. Encosto também a minha testa ao espelho e deixo-me escorregar até ao chão, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos castanhos e ignorando as lágrimas que me turvam a visão.

Olho para a janela, para a poça de água que se formou no chão do quarto e para a abertura grande o suficiente para que algum aluno com tendências suicidas resolva escolher os terrenos de Hogwarts como morgue. Por fim, olho para o meu armário e para a vassoura caída no chão junto dele. Se me olhasse ao espelho ver-me-ia provavelmente a olhar concentrada para ela, com a cabeça meio inclinada como faço sempre que estou a cogitar alguma coisa, a juntar peças. Lógica. A minha desgraça, a razão de todos os passos que dei nos últimos meses, tudo o que me deixou neste estado. A decisão certa, como diz a minha mãe. Tudo o que quase deixei tomar conta da minha vida. Agora poderia rir se não estivesse prestes a infringir todas as minhas regras, se não estivesse prestes a abandonar toda a lucidez que ainda me resta.

Com meia dúzia de passos, alcanço a minha vassoura e literalmente voo pela janela, com a sua abertura grande o suficiente. Grande o suficiente não para que eu me atire dela e morra nos campos da escola, mas para que voe o mais rápido possível para junto dele. Grande o suficiente para que eu vá contra a minha própria lógica. Ou talvez para que eu vá ao encontro dela.

**Não vai acabar  
Vamos ser sempre paixão  
Vamos ter sempre o olhar  
Onde não há ninguém  
Dei-te mais...! Valeu a pena voar...**

De todos os dias que eu podia ter escolhido para perder a cabeça este foi sem duvida o mais miserável. Durante o meu rápido vôo até ao campo de Quadribol analiso a multidão, vestida ou de vermelho e dourado, ou de verde e prateado. Ergo a cabeça para poder ver o meu destino e mesmo a esta distância posso notar que também ele está decorado com essas cores. A partida deve começar a qualquer momento. Ao menos já sei onde ele está…

Pouso atrás das bancadas e deixo a minha vassoura tombar e repousar no chão, virando-lhe as costas sem nem pensar em escondê-la; ou levá-la; comigo. Já longe olho para trás e detenho-me alguns segundos para olhar para ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Impressionante como algo antes tão sagrado para mim e que eu guardava com tanto carinho deixou de repente de ser importante.

Os alunos já se instalaram e reparo com satisfação que o espaço decorado com as cores da minha casa é muito maior do que o reservado aos apoiantes da outra equipa. Os jogadores são chamados sobre aclamações ou vaias da assistência, primeiro os da outra casa e depois os grifinorios. O meu coração dispara quando distingo os cabelos loiros dele entre a equipa adversária.

Tento controlar o meu anseio de correr para o meio do campo, conseguindo fazê-lo; finalmente após ouvir as vaias e os cânticos asquerosos que lhe são dirigidos e me revoltam. Como todos naquele campo percebo que a algazarra é maior na bancada onde um certo grupo se sentou, bons amigos meus que gritam e cantam mais do que qualquer outra pessoa naquele recinto.

Observo o jogo entediada, esperando por um intervalo ou qualquer outro pretexto que me faça sair dali para me juntar a ele. Por fim eles pousam. Ambas as equipas juntam-se ao redor do respectivo capitão. Respiro fundo, de olhos fechados, pedindo coragem. O som de um apito interrompe as minhas preces e abro os olhos a tempo de o ver subir para a vassoura novamente e preparar-se para levantar vôo. Não. Não desta vez.

- Draco Malfoy!

Grito alto o suficiente o seu nome para ele perceber quem o chama. A minha voz surpreendentemente sobrepõe-se aos gritos e assobios e no instante seguinte dou comigo no meio do campo, à frente de Draco Malfoy e sendo observada pelos olhares de todos os alunos nas bancadas. O jogo começou acima das nossas cabeças e os jogadores nem dão pela falta do apanhador dos sonserinos. Em qualquer altura tudo isto teria sido o bastante para eu virar as costas e caminhar envergonhada para longe dali, a atitude mais lógica a tomar.

Mas não hoje.

Hoje escolho pôr a lógica de lado. Portanto de todos os olhares que me são dirigidos o único que realmente me importa é o dele.

Agarro-o pelos colarinhos agressivamente e puxo-o para mim, juntando os meus lábios ao deles com uma urgência tal que o deixo sem reacção. A multidão sustem a respiração e os jogadores interrompem o jogo para nos olhar surpresos. Um grito corta o ar e os que olham para a bancada vermelha podem ver Hermione Granger tentando controlar um certo ruivo que esperneia e gesticula furiosamente, quase se atirando da bancada abaixo.

- Weasley- largo o rapaz finalmente e dou de cara com o olhar frio dele. Talvez até um pouco assustado ou no mínimo surpreso. – Perdeste o juízo? Estamos no meio do campo durante uma partida de casas rivais. Há _pessoas _aqui! – olha em volta e, como é tão típico dele acrescenta maliciosamente - Bem, algumas…

- Sim - respondo sem conseguir disfarçar o meu sorriso e preparando-me para a minha declaração perfeita. Nada pode ser mais romântico do que isto. Nada pode estragar o nosso momento perfeito. Tirando talvez um determinado número de grifinorios que avançam cá para baixo, provavelmente liderados pelo meu irmão.

- Sim o quê?

- Sim, perdi - respondo frustrada.

- Perdeste…- Draco olha-me como se eu fosse uma nova espécie de dragão recém descoberta. Uma espécie que pelo olhar de estranheza dele, deve gostar de dançar tango enquanto cuspe flores cor-de-rosa.

- O Juízo! Perguntaste-me se eu perdi o juízo e eu respondi que sim- explico irritada e quase soletrando.

- Talvez esta não seja a altura certa para te dizer que era uma pergunta de retórica.

Ele observa divertido os meus vários estados, vendo-me passar de envergonhada a irritada e por fim a furiosa. O silêncio instala-se entre nós nesses breves segundos em que ele me olha. Por fim ergue a mão e encosta-a à minha face quente. Posso sentir o meu coração batendo fortemente no meu peito e quase desfaleço quando ele se aproxima mais e repete o meu gesto de há minutos atrás. Passa as suas mãos pelo meu cabelo e beijando-me de uma forma sedutora, tentando provocar-me. Quando se afasta a minha raiva já se desvaneceu por completo, dando lugar àquele conhecido sentimento que me acompanhara durante uma determinada noite, há uns meses atrás, e me seguiu desde então.

**És noite em mim,  
És fogo em mim.  
És noite em mim.**

- Certo.

- Ah…- repreendo-me mentalmente. Sem dúvida que "ah" É um acrescento produtivo à nossa conversa. Franzo as sobrancelhas e largo o pescoço dele.

- E aí está a coisa mais inteligente para se dizer depois disto tudo.

Eu sorrio novamente, constatando que em situações como esta as pessoas têm tendência a agir muito estupidamente e a sua capacidade de raciocínio pode diminuir drasticamente. É a única explicação que encontro para o nosso diálogo inútil. Respiro fundo novamente, ganhando coragem para dizer o que quero dizer desde que voei pela janela do meu quarto.

- Fica comigo.

Silêncio novamente. Longos minutos de silêncio nos quais nos encaramos apenas. Esquecemos os gritos do meu irmão, barrado por um dos professores, ou de Pansy que parece querer arrancar todos os seus cabelos em tempo recorde. Não nos movemos, não nos tocamos. Mergulhamos nos olhos um do outro, criando um círculo de magia à nossa volta, tal como naquela noite que agora já não parece tão distante.

- E então- pergunto finalmente, não aguentando mais aquele sufoco, aquela ansiedade.

- Então o quê? – eu suspiro, baixando os olhos. A esperança começa a desvanecer-se, dando lugar a um sentimento de perda. Para minha surpresa ele levanta o meu rosto com uma mão, obrigando-me a olhar para ele. Há insegurança nos seus olhos. - Weasley… Nem sei qual é o teu primeiro nome. Eu não te conheço.

Estendo-lhe a mão, sempre com um sorriso. Um certo pesar toma conta dele, não sei se angustiado se confuso com todas as perguntas que o assaltam. O seu olhar parece perdido. Seja qual for a sua decisão vou compreendê-lo.; De mão estendida, dou-lhe tempo para escolher. A multidão, de pé nas bancadas e já fazendo apostas, silencia e penso que alguns sustêm a respiração. Por fim, quando ele me parece mais decidido e percebendo que não podemos ficar ali para sempre, digo com a minha voz quase falhando:

- Genevra Weasley, prazer - ele olha a minha mão por uns momentos e qualquer um que o conheça minimamente pode notar o conflito interno que o atormenta. Acabando com a minha ansiedade ele estende a mão para apertar a minha.

- Draco Malfoy - acena e aperta a minha mão fortemente, só para em seguida me puxar para junto dele. Abraço-o e faço um esforço para não rir daquela súbita demonstração de afeição. Leva ambas as mãos ao meu rosto, passeando-as pelos meus lábios, pelos meus olhos, pelo meu nariz… hipnotizado. Por fim sorri carinhosamente, dizendo as palavras que restavam. - Não concordas que estas formalidades já vêem um pouco tarde?

- Concordo absolutamente.

E depois disso, simplesmente aconteceu.

**Nem por um segundo largo a mão  
da perfeição do teu desenho  
e do teu gesto no meu...  
...aconteceu...**

**N/A:** Eheh…Ora bem. Não comento sobre isto. A ideia sempre foi fazer uma songfic com a música Fogo e Noite dos Toranja. Na minha mente começou por ser uma NC, mas como eu sou horrível a escrever esse tipo de fics, acabou por ficar mais subtil… Fic complicada essa. Desde o final à letra. Mas enfim saiu.  
Só por curiosidade, eu estava indecisa entre Estava escrito e aconteceu, para o título da fic, mas a Lanlan preferiu o Estava escrito e eu também achei mais bonito assim. Portanto ficou. E a letra da música está fora de ordem. ;)  
Finalmente concretizei o meu desejo de juntar o Draco e a Ginny publicamente. Com toda a Hogwarts a assistir. Não ficou da forma que eu queria, mas para a próxima eu pego na minha outra ideia.  
Não sei se esta fic pode ser uma antecedente de Eclipse, mas se quiserem encarar como tal, eu não me oponho. P E esta fic não terá qualquer continuação, a não ser claro que eu tenha um surto de inspiração às 3 da manhã e ele coincida com uma continuação para ela. Neste momento estou tentando dedicar todo o meu tempo livre às minhas duas song, ao próximo capítulo de A partir deste momento e ao segundo capítulo da minha fic em parceria com a Sullen (oi moça! ).  
Obrigado a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews em eclipse, principalmente à Biba Akikusi. Eu delirei quando vi que a nova review era dela (se estiver a ler isto, eu ainda estou ganhando coragem para ler Para além do Bem e do Mal. É esperar pelas férias do Carnaval que estão chegando). E obrigado à Lanlan, que nessa song ajudou mais do que nunca.  
Espero que tenham gostado e comentem.

Conversa no MSN:  
Eu: Hei, Su! De que achas que fala o Fogo e Noite?  
Su: Paixão intensa, arrebatadora. Provavelmente proibida.  
Eu: Não era sobre sexo?  
Su: Não queria ser tão explicita.

Beijos


End file.
